Depth cameras used to create three-dimensional images of objects typically include imaging filters for filtering ambient light from imaging light projected from a depth camera imaging light source. For efficient operation, most of the imaging light received at the imaging filter should be transmitted to a depth camera imaging sensor while most of the ambient light should be filtered. However, unless the imaging filter is matched to the imaging light wavelength, it becomes more difficult to filter ambient light without reducing the transmission of imaging light.
Some approaches to improving ambient light filtering without reducing the transmission of imaging light include using tunable imaging filters. However, tunable imaging filters may be expensive and may require complicated feedback circuitry to operate. Some other approaches include testing multiple imaging filters and imaging light sources so that couples may be identified and paired. However, such approaches may require expensive testing and maintenance of large inventories.